elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment attributes
Most equipment are randomly generated and can have almost any combination of attributes. A few, such as damage and hit bonus, can be changed through special means of changing the material. Some materials intrinsically grant resistances or bonus to stats that can be lost when changing the material. The other attributes are locked after the item is generated. Some are rare or may only be found on artifacts. Some will only appear on certain equipment types. Numbers signs (up to #####+) sometimes appears next to the attribute. This represents how potent it is, and/or how often it occurs. Any immunities to certain status effects which have been granted by equipment will be listed on the last page of "Feats and Traits" section of the character sheet (accessed with the key). Each randomly generated attribute also has a rank associated with it (-1 to 3, or 99), which describes how often and how many different attributes of that rank will appear on one item. Ranks 0-3 are somewhat standard enchantments, while rank -1 denotes a curse attribute and rank 99 attributes tend to be rare or especially powerful. Note that certain attributes only appear on certain equipment types. -No more than one rank 99 attribute will randomly generate on an item (including living weapons), except on Eternal force weapons, which can be generated with two. (grenade's invoke grenade does not count toward the limit) -Living weapon level-ups and the black cat's lick ability can only add rank 0-3 attributes. -Certain enchantments (+stat/skill/resistance, etc) have a random chance of multiplying their magnitude by -1 on generation. For cursed items, magnitude may be multiplied by -1.5 (rank 0,1,2 attributes) or -2.5 (rank 0 or 1 only). -Rank -1 will only appear on cursed items. For a list of spells that can be invoked by weapons, see invoke. List of Attributes |- |||''cannot be stolen. cannot change the material. cannot be wished for except in wizard mode. cannot be inherited. cannot be sold at shops.'' |- |||''weapons only. gains experience with attacks. must 'use' it to level it up once it has gained enough exp. gains new attributes on leveling. can gain negative attributes. material type can only be changed with material kits, not scrolls.'' |- |||''it cannot be damaged by fire or acid.'' |- |||''Non-light weapons incur huge to-hit penalties when dual wielded unless at least one shield is equipped.'' |- |||''Heavy weapons also incur huge to-hit penalties when riding or when equipped with a shield.'' - Rank 99 |- |||''See Invoke'' - Rank 1 - Rank 0 |- |||''Stat cannot be reduced by special means. the stat can still be raised. If the equipment is made edible and eaten, it increases the potential of the stat for 2000 turns or until you vomit.'' - Rank 0 |- |||''While different skills have different types of flavor for this effect, the effect is the same.'' - Rank 0 - Rank 2 your resistance to (resistance type)}} - Rank 2 - Rank 1 - Rank 1 |- |||''If the equipment is made edible and eaten, it trains or abuses the stat. - Rank 1 (Rank 2 paralysis and poison only) |- |||''may still be affected by the status effect when induced by certain means (ex. bad weather, insanity)'' - Rank 1 |- |||''appears on ammo only'' - Rank 1(?) |- |||''Appears only on ranged weapons. Allows the user to retaliate when shot. Damage is equal to the wielder's Marksman skill plus a random number between 1 and 10.'' - Rank 1 |- |||''immunity from certain ground hazards, such as acid puddles.'' - Rank 3 |- |||''protection is not immunity (80% chance to resist mutation).'' - Rank 3 |- |||''protection is not immunity.'' - Rank 99 |- |||''protection is not immunity. includes curses from dreams.'' - Rank 99 |- |||''protects against the Malicious Hand special action/random event.'' - Rank 1 |- |||''prevents getting pregnant.'' - Rank 1 |- |||''cannot teleport by any means. overrides "causes random teleport". protects wearer from Draw Shadow special action, but wear can still use the Shadow Step special action and can still be brought to the player via being leashed'' - Rank -1 |- |||''only comes associated with ether material.'' - Rank 2 - Rank 2 (likely only on rings and helmets) - Rank -1 |- |||''occasional experience loss, both randomly (might not work, giving it instead), and after events that would increase experience. Cannot lose a level (go below 0 exp).'' - Rank 3 |- |||''on the worldmap, and adds speed.'' }} - Rank 99 |- |||''attack ignores PV. Attacks which ignore PV are preceded with "*vopal*"'' - Rank 99 - Rank 2, shields |- |||''Has a chance of reducing damage from any source zero. See Nullify damage'' - Rank 1, shields - Rank 99 |- |||''4% chance to stop time, duration is based on attribute power / 100 + 2, max of 6 turns.'' |- - Rank -1 |- |||''monsters will appear out of nowhere near the wielder on local maps.'' - Rank 3, melee weapon only |- |||''Caps at 2x spell power (1500 enchant power), also effects rods.'' |- - Rank 99 - Rank 99 - Rank -1 - Rank -1 - Rank 3, neck, waist - Rank 99 - Rank 2 |- |||It only applies to god, dragon and undead. No matter how many #, it still only inflicts 50% the original damage as an extra damage. - Rank 0 |- |||''receive flavor text from chosen god. no effect if no god has been chosen (Eyth of Infidel).'' - Rank 99 |- |||''Only activated when attacking. When triggered, it will set off a massive graphical explosion in your area with the flavor text: "lets Ragnarok!", set huge part of map on fire, summon many dragons and giants all over the map, and start Etherwind. Even through ragnarok's Etherwind is significantly shorter than the tri-monthly one, its still relative: it can be as short as one hour or as long as two days. If you started ragnarok then any neutral NPCs in the area that were scorched by fires will turn hostile, since you are the one who takes the blame for it.'' - Rank 100 - Rank 3, ring, neck - Rank 3, ring, neck - Rank 0 |- |||''Reveals the religion of NPCs when you speak to them. No practical use.'' |- | ||the enemy dies |- |||''Invokes death sentence on attacked enemies. Has an extremely low chance of activation. it appears on every "eternal force" equipment. See Eternal force'' |- - Rank 100 |- |||''Using the item inflicts the Drunk status effect on nearby NPCs. Appears on Gould's Piano.'' |- - Rank 3, shield, body |- |||''Cuts enemies that physically attack its wearer.'' Elona+ |- |||''Not randomly generated on items. Will have an effect only on food. Eating food with this will recover potential for said attribute by an amount dependent on the attribute strength. '' - Rank 99 |- |||''protects against the Malicious Hand special action/random event and protects against the Scavenge special action'' - Rank 3, back, shield |- |||''Deals magic damage to enemies that magically attack its wearer. - Rank 3'' - Rank 100, whip, chainsickle |- |||''Adds a Distant Attack action when equipped and enables you to fire a distant attack within the range of 4.'' |- - Rank 99 '' |- - Rank 99, melee, feet, back'' |- |||Causes a 2-turn evasion penalty to the opponent. Damage is based on your normal attack damage, your marksman skill, the enchantment strength that ignores PV. |- - Rank 99, ranged, feet, hand |- |||Causes a 2-turn defense penalty to the opponent. Damage is based on normal attack damage, tactics skill, and enchantment strength that ignores PV. |- - Rank 100, Blood rod only |- |||Consumes 5% of your current MP if you are above 20MP, and adds 0.5% of your MP to your attack dice (up to 200) - Rank 2, shields |- |||''Has a chance of reducing damage taken by up to 50%. See Nullify damage'' Chance of extra melee/ranged attack in Elona+ The following is adapted from Ano's blog. Calculation for chance of first extra melee/ranged attack: * With class bonus: extra attack occurs if ::random number(0 to 99) < random number(0 to calculated attribute strength x 2 + 1) + 5 * Without class bonus: extra attack occurs if ::random number(0 to 99) < random number(0 to calculated attribute strength x 2 + 1) Calculation for chance of second extra melee/ranged attack and onwards: * Extra attack will occur if ::random number(0 to 99) + (number of hands + 10) x number of extra attacks have already occurred < calculated attribute strength x 2 + 1 Calculated attribute strength = sum of extra melee/ranged attack equipment attribute strength across all equipment pieces / 15. Number of hands = 0 if using martial arts without a shield. Is also 0 in Elona+ 1.62 and later when number of hands is 2 or fewer. Omake Overhaul Able to better correctly see enchantment strength in detailed description window Replaced the extremely ambiguous notation '#####+' with another system where if enchantment strength is '######' (6 number signs) it will be shortened to '+' instead. Note that values over 6 characters will not properly be displayed. For example, if enchantment power is equal to '#################' (17), which would display as '#####+', you will see '++####' (16-17) instead. Also, strength of "it occasionally stops time." enchantment should now behave correctly. Translator's notes: the number of number signs # means the turns of the time stop. Technical Info *Stat Boost: + EncPow/50 + 1 *Resistance: + EncPow/2 *Skill Boost: + EncPow/50 + 1 (Only if the base skill level is nonzero) *Decreases Physical Damage: Adds EncPow/40 + 5 to reduction score ** damage = damage * 100 / limit(100 + reduction, 25, 1000), applied after PV but before buffs *Sometimes Nullifies Damage: Adds EndPow/60 + 3 to prevention score **if limit(prevention / 2, 1, 50) > rnd(100), damage taken is set to 0 **Form Shift Delta also adds 20 to prevention *Deals Cut Dmg to Attackers: adds EncPow/5 to thorns score **if attacked in melee and attacker is not using BakuretuKen, deals limit(thorns / 100 * attacker's damage + 1, 1, your current health after taking damage / 5) *Seven Leagues: Speed + EncPow/50 + 1; Traveling boost + EncPow/8 *Absolute Pierce Chance: +EncPow/50 *Critical Chance: +EncPow/50 *Reduces Enemy Criticals: adds EncPow/50 to crit prevention score. (capped at 30) **Each point of prevention reduces enemy crit chance by 0.5% *Enhances Your Spells: Spell Power is multiplied by (100 + limit(EncPow * 2 / 3, 0, 1000) / 10) / 100 **Applies to cast spells and zapped rods, but not invokes/potions/scrolls *Enhances Your Breath: Multiplies breath damage by (100 + limit(EncPow, 0, 2000) / 10) / 100 **MP breath damage is multiplied by (11 + limit(EncPow / 10, 0, 200) / 10) / 10 instead *Enhances Rock Throwing: Increases rock/Vanilla Rock throw damage by 50% and sets pierce to 70% (edited) *Extra Melee Attack Chance: adds EncPow/15 to extra melee chance **When melee attacking, if rnd(100) < rnd(extrachance * 2 + 1), a second melee attack is queued to execute immediately after. **Consecutive attacks roll rnd(100) + (hands+ 1) * (hands + 10) * attackcount < rnd(extrachance * 2 + 1) to continue attacking. Max 3 attacks per melee weapon or 7 attacks for unarmed martial arts. *Extra Ranged Attack Chance: adds EncPow/15 to extra ranged chance **When ranged attacking, if rnd(100) < rnd(extrachance * 2 + 1), a second ranged attack is queued to execute immediately after (max of 2 can happen per turn) *Proximity Assist Weapon: When connecting an attack at melee range (including ranged attacks) for orgdmg, has a 10% chance to launch a second attack for (EncPow/ 40 * (orgdmg / 3) + rnd(tactics * 10 + 1)) * 200 / limit(TargetArmourSkill * 2 + 200, 200, 1200) and stagger the target, reducing PV from armour skills by up to 200. *Interlocking Shooting Mechanism: When connecting an attack at any range for orgdmg, has a 10% chance to launch a second attack for (EncPow / 50 * (orgdmg / 3) + rnd(Marksman * 5 + 1)) * 200 / limit(TargetArmourSkill * 2 + 200, 200, 1200) and knock the target off balance, reducing evasion by 200%. NB: Only one assist attack can happen per turn, shared between all equipped proximity assist weapons and interlocking shooting mechanisms. *Deals Magic damage to Magic Attacker: Adds EncPow/5 to magic counter score. **When taking magic damage, deals limit(dmg * MagCounter / 200 + 1, 1, Your health after damage / 10) back to the attacker with the same element they used on you. **This effect can reflect all dart, bolt, and ball spells, including those from rods and invokes, as well as meteor and detonated eternal force weapons. *Remote Blow: Allows you to attack from range with melee weapons. Enchantment power has no effect on the player, but NPCs using remote blow items have EncPow/1200 chance to use remote blow when given the option. Category:Items